A New Dawn
by ssj5goku5
Summary: It's been four years since the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War. The great ninja villages have been experiencing peace and prosperity. Hanabi Hyuga finds herself in a dry spell until the Sixth Hokage puts together a special team. This team, dubbed "The New Dawn" will find their mission to be a changing point in ninja history.


My nose twitched at the smell of miso soup. I could feel my tummy growling, saying " _Wake up Hanabi!"_ I slowly opened my eyes, taking in the familiar sights of my room. I rolled up out of my bed and rubbed my eyes. The sweet scent of miso soup still wafting into the room. I pulled on my clothes real fast and made my way out of the room. I couldn't help but yawn as I made my way to the kitchen.

It was just becoming dawn; the sun was still in it's rise over the horizon. I finally found the source of the sweet scent and sat down. My mother was hard at work plating breakfast. Since Hinata had gotten married to Naruto it was only me, my mother, and my father. It had been a little over a year now since their wedding and the days kind of dragged on without Hinata at home.

My mother finally noticed me and gave me a sweet smile. "Good morning dear, it's miso soup this morning."

"I could smell it from my room and boy am I hungry mom." I sat down at the table just as she put a bowl in front of me. My stomach yelled at me to start digging in, so I obliged. My mother's meals were always fantastic, and this morning was no exception. The flavors were bold and strong and kept me coming back for more. My bowl was emptied in no time, even before my father showed up and sat down for his food.

I yawned again as my mother took notice of my empty bowl. "More sweetie?" she asked but I shook my head no. I had plans for the morning, I was going to spend it out in the courtyard training. My training was duller without Hinata, but I had gotten into a rhythm of my own. I got up and made my way towards the courtyard, stretching out my sleep stiffened limbs.

The air was crisp, you could tell that winter was coming. I took a deep breath inward, taking in the last warm air of the season. I started my routine with stretches like normal. Another yawn caught me, and I couldn't help thinking that I was yawning too much this morning. I grabbed up a few shuriken and was about to start some target practice when I heard footsteps behind me.

I turned around expecting to see either my mother or father standing there but found that it was neither of them. It was one of my fellow leaf shinobi. "Hanabi Hyuga?" he asked.

"That's me, can I help you in any way?"

"The Sixth Hokage wishes to speak with you. It is a matter of utmost importance. You must come right away to his office." And with that he disappeared into the rising sun. I stared off in the direction that he was in, wondering what the Sixth could want with me.

I grabbed up my ninja tools and made my way out of the courtyard. I headed towards the Hokage mansion, waving hello to the familiar faces as I passed by. Some of them shouted their good mornings to me, which I was used to since most everyone knew me in these parts by now. It wasn't long before I found myself climbing the stairs to the Hokage's room.

As I turned the corner at the top of the stairs I felt a body bump into me. I nearly lost my balance and as I was about to topple down the stairs when I felt someone catch me. I looked up to see who bumped into me and saw the face of my brother in law. I smiled, knowing it was him who almost groped me was a better thought than it being some random stranger.

"Hey Naruto, how are you doing today?"

"Hey Hanabi, sorry I can't stay and talk, I've got some business to attend too." And with that he made his way down the stairs and out of my sight. I shook my head in confusion but made my way to the Hokage's room. I knocked and heard the distinctive voice of the Sixth Hokage yell out "Come in!"

I opened the door to a welcoming sight, Rock Lee was there talking with the Sixth Hokage, Kakashi Hatake. "Hanabi, thank you for joining us." Kakashi said.

"It's my pleasure, you summoned me anyways, didn't you sir?" he nodded and motioned for me to stand next to Lee. I nodded at Lee to say hello and he smiled at me.

"Now that you two are here I would like to tell you something important. I am forming a new team and you two will be apart of that team."

I gasped. I haven't been a part of a team since just after the end of the war. "Sir, are you sure you want me to be apart of a team again?" I asked.

"Of course, Hanabi, this team would not be able to function without you. But I am sure the two of you are curious to know who the third team member is going to be. It just so happens that he is running a tad bit late though. I've sent someone out to collect him and he should be here any minute."

Just as Kakashi finished his sentence there was a tap at the door and it swung open. "Sorry I am late everyone! Got a little caught up at Ichiraku's for breakfast." I turned around and saw the boy standing in the doorway. Or so I would have if I wasn't blinded by the dazzling bright blue eyes he had. It may have just been my tired eyes, but I had to rub them after encountering those blue eyes.

"It's okay Chikao, better late than never I always say." Kakashi almost looked like he was smiling under his mask.

"That is coming from the man who is always late, Kakashi sensei." Lee said.

Kakashi glared at Lee, "You are more in common with Guy every time I see you Lee. Now listen up you three, you will make up the members of an elite squad. You will be tasked with a new mission here in a couple of days, I just need to finalize the papers for it. I just wanted to get you guys acquainted and used to being together as a team." He peered at us as he talked, his head moving from side to side.

It was different seeing Kakashi have both eyes after him only having one visible eye for as long as I have known him. I looked at the other two, Lee was standing up straight, stiff as a board as always and Chikao was loafing off to the side. He looked like he was barely listening to what the Hokage had to say.

"Now keep in mind, this mission is going to be of utmost importance. So, it is imperative you take the time to train together the next couple of days and get used to fighting alongside each other. Now, I want all three of you to go straight to the training grounds."

His eyes were fixated on Chikao when he said this. "Have I made myself clear?"

I nodded my head and Lee energetically threw his hand up in a salute and said, "Yes sir!" Chikao seemed to be a little less than thrilled to be there and it was starting to make me not like him.

"Then you are dismissed." Kakashi waved us away. With that I made my leave from the room. Nobody talked until the bottom of the stairs and it was Lee who broke the silence.

"Hanabi, I am grateful to be working alongside another strong member of the Hyuga clan, please I would like to request your respect!" and he took a bow right in front of me. Chikao chuckled, which in turn made me chuckle a bit.

"You are a dork Lee, you already have my respect. You fought alongside my cousin Neji for years and that alone is enough to earn my respect. Anyone who could keep up with Neji deserves all the respect in the world." I started heading towards the training grounds.

It was a long walk over to the training grounds and none of us really said much to each other. As we entered the training grounds I looked around and it was completely empty. You would think that some Genin squad would be out here taking advantage of the good weather for some training but that wasn't the case this morning.

Lee sat on the first stump we came by and looked at us. "Alright, as the Jonin leader of this group I say we need to start off with an introduction of ourselves and I shall go first. My name is Rock Lee and I am a Jonin of the hidden leaf village. I trained under Guy sensei as a Genin and since then I have gained quite a bit of strength even though I cannot use ninjutsu or genjutsu. That is right, I am purely a taijutsu user and proud of it!" his body language was as eccentric as usual. He was throwing his arms up and making poses while talking.

"Okay, my turn then. My name is Hanabi Hyuga and I am the heiress to the Hyuga clan. I am a user of the gentle fist technique, like all of my Hyuga clan brothers and sisters. I have been a Chunin for a while now, but I haven't been a part of a team since just after the end of the war. So, this will be my first team based mission in about three years." I looked at them both and they were nodding along to every word. I couldn't help but wonder why Lee was making us do this.

I've basically grown up with him since he was a part of Hinata's class, and then I looked at Chikao. "My name is Chikao Enatsu." He started. I was sure I hadn't even seen him around the village before today. "I just made Chunin in the last Chunin exams. Since then I haven't been a part of a team, so this will be my first official mission as a Chunin." Then it hit me, I had seen him before at the Chunin exams. He entered in at the last minute and then went on to win the tournament in the third round.

"Well I for one am glad to have such a strong competitor on our team, now let us begin training. I purpose a battle right here and now. All three of us, a free for all to see which one of us is the strongest on the team." Lee raised his fist at the end of his sentence.

I was about to agree with Lee when a yawn caught me again. Lee started laughing at my yawn and it caught him mid-laughter causing him to yawn as well. "Well if you guys are done goofing off, shall we get on with the match then?" Chikao seemed a little angsty and ready to go.

So, we spread out, forming a triangle. I looked at them both formulating a plan of attack in my head. Chikao's abilities were unknown to me other than the little bit I watched during the Chunin exams. However, Lee is a dangerous foe, so I might as well focus on him first.

Lee took a bow and I mirrored him. As soon as we were done I activated my Byakugan and focused my attention on Lee. He darted to his left with his gaze fixated on me, so I ran towards him _._

 _I must get to him before he gets to me, otherwise it will be one tough battle_! I thought to myself.

I took a quick jump forward and focused on his central chakra point, "Eight Trigrams: Air Palm!" I shouted, forcing the chakra forwards. It shot towards Lee at exceptional speeds, but he surprised me. Lee was able to dodge the Air Palm technique.

I couldn't believe it; how could he be faster than the Air Palm technique? I put my right foot forward and slid to a stop just before I reached him. "Leaf Hurricane!" Lee shouted as he jumped up and started to spin in a circle, aiming for me. I had seen this technique many times before and knew just how to counter it. I thrust my arms out and quickly spun, forcing my chakra to shoot out in a shield.

"Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation!" I heard him hit the chakra shield and watched with my Byakugan as he went flying backwards. He landed nearly perfectly on his feet, almost as if he had practice being hit with it before. I remembered he was team with Neji back in the day and my first thought was that he probably has a lot of experience fighting against the gentle fist technique.

I stopped rotating and focused my gaze on Lee, completely forgetting about Chikao. My intent was to take out Lee right off the bat. "You are a capable fighter Hanabi, just like Neji was." Lee stated with a smile.

"I'll take that as a compliment Lee. You are quite capable as well, being the only person I know to have dodged the Air Palm so effortlessly." I added a snicker at the end to spark his anger.

Lee faked to the right and then dashed off to the left again. I saw it coming, I dug my feet in and pushed out with the Air Palm again and this time I hit my mark. Lee went flying backwards with a gust of air. I bounded forward, going in for the finishing touches.

Out of nowhere I felt a strong hit on my stomach and I gasped, feeling blood starting to trickle from my mouth. _It must have been Chikao out of nowhere!_ I looked up only to realize I was wrong, "Dynamic Entry!" Lee shouted as I looked up.

I went flying backwards and felt my head collide against one of the training logs. My vision blurred as I attempted to stand. I could see Lee walking towards me, poised for the kill. Then out of nowhere a shout came from the distance, "Wind Style, Multi-Air Bullet Jutsu!" Lee barely had time to glance in the direction of the shout before he was hit with two wind bullets and was sent flying into the training logs himself.

Dust flew up and my vision was slowly coming back to me. My attention turned to where the shots came from and all I saw was Chikao standing tall. I went to rush forward but found that my legs didn't want to move. "Wind Style: Air Bullet!" This one was aimed at me. I felt it hit and then felt another strike to my head. Then it was blackness.

When I came too I saw a figure standing over me. It took me a minute to recognize who it was, as I was still blinking consciousness back into me. It was Chikao and he was holding out his hand waiting to help me up. I took it and stood up slowly, the feeling of a bad head rush pulsing through me. "Oh man, that was a hard hit." I groaned.

"The worst part was that you took two hard hits to your head. But hey, like I told Lee, you shouldn't have forgotten about me." He laughed. I gently rubbed my head and there were a couple new bumps on the back of it but nothing too bad.

"How long was I out for?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Not long at all, about fifteen minutes total. Lee came too within a couple minutes." I brushed the dust off my clothes and looked at Lee. There was a new bump on his head as well and it looked to be bigger than mine.

"I guess I shouldn't have focused on you just you Lee, although that was quite a match we had." I smirked.

"You did give me quite a workout, Hanabi. However, we must not overlook Chikao's terrific ability to take control of the situation. I am glad to have both of you on my new team. Now let us go get something to eat, I am starving!" I watched the life flow quickly back into Lee and couldn't help but wonder if he was truly human. I myself can barely walk after that battle and here he is roaring and ready to go like he didn't just get his head smashed in.

We made our way into the village and down to the shopping district. "What should we eat?" I asked.

"You can never go wrong with some ramen after a hard day of training. Of course, it was pretty easy for me as I only had to use two jutsu's to win." Chikao had kept a smug smile on his face all the way into town and he said that with such a confident voice, almost as if he had been waiting this whole time to say it.

"Ramen does sound good!" Lee exclaimed.

Since it was decided we made our way to Ichiraku's Ramen. When it comes to ramen there really is no other choice in the village. I half expected to see Naruto there, but the place was empty when we made our way inside, so we sat down and ordered.

As our meal was being cooked I finally decided to ask Lee the question that had been on my mind the whole walk over, "How did you counter my Air Palm? I saw it hit you and you went flying back, yet you were still able to come back with that drop kick of yours. I don't understand how?"

"Well isn't it obvious?" he said smugly. "I let you hit me so that you would let your guard down as you started to come towards me. And then I re-centered myself and pushed off the ground, allowing me to go straight to the dynamic entry pose and hit you with all my force. That is how I did it!" I shook my head in disbelief. Not only was he able to dodge my first one but he was also able to reposition himself with ease when hit by my second one. He truly is one of the strongest Jonin in the village right now.

The meal went on slowly, with minimal conversation and most of it was about being stuck together as a squad. I felt like I was slowly getting used to these boys. However, as it came time to pay for the check I got a new reason to hate them. The check wasn't even on the counter before Lee blurted out, "I have to go run my five-hundred laps around the village to work off this wonderful meal!" and he shot out the door.

Then Chikao mumbled something about his parents wanting him home before dark and before I could catch him he too was gone. I looked on in horror as the check was laid in front of me. _Those damn boys could eat anyone out of house and home!_ _Next time I see them I'm just going to knock their damn heads in._

I paid the bill and made my way home angrily. I got a sweet hello from my mother as I entered, and I simply waved, making my way to my room. I dressed down into my night clothes and hopped into bed. I am quite glad this long day is over, but I can't help wondering how this new team is going to work out. _Only time will tell._ I thought as I drifted off into the blackness of sleep, my head still throbbing from today's training session. It won't be long until I learn why the team was put together and what mission the Sixth Hokage has for us.


End file.
